


Graham

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greg's POV, Post TFP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherstrade, if you squint and turn your head to the right, they are in the same room so it counts right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: Sherrinford affected everyone, Greg as well.Quick drabble that didn't want to leave me alone.





	Graham

Ever since Sherrinford Sherlock’s been dutifully calling Greg by his proper first name. It was _glorious_ , the copper couldn’t feel more giddy and joyous at finally being acknowledged as one of Sherlock friends. Even though he _did_ already know he had been one for many years. Yet, it still was nice.

But the novelty quickly wore off. The more time passed the more Greg grew wary of Sherlock’s attitude toward him. And everything else to be frank. There was this _solemnity_ about him, a certain somber air that subconsciously affected everyone. Something was _off_. Something _broke_ after the events of that fateful night. Not that Greg could name it. But it was apparent nevertheless. 

And then one day, months after that horrible experience, unexpectedly he was addressed by _Gavin_. The suddeness of it caught him so off guard, he actually stumbled. With wide eyes he turned to the younger man who was bent over the corpse laid out for them to look at in Bart’s morgue.

“Problem, _Graham_?” The consulting detective looked up at the DI and Greg found himself taking in a swift breath. 

There was the famous smirk on Sherlock Holmes’ face and a familiar glint in his eyes. 

Two things that has been missing - and _missed_ Greg realised out of a sudden with a overwhelming clarity - for the many, many months now. 

Greg looked quickly to Molly who watched them with a hitched breath - and were those _tears_ in her eyes? - then back to the younger man still staring at him with that oh so familiar _exasperating_ look Greg knew so well.

Greg grinned. “No, not at all.” He said. 

After all, he finally felt that everything and everyone will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are awesome! ;)


End file.
